We Are 3: Love Is Blinding
by Robert Downey Jr94
Summary: You remember Jai, the lion that was born looking like his uncle. Well this is his grandcubs' story. When Queen Sienna's son gets kidnapped by her brother, Tai. The future doesn't look to bright. But when the lost prince returns in mission to kill his parents he meets a lioness that gives him second thoughts. After everything will love truly be blinding? Stopped until furthe notice!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well first I hope you don't mind half and half being together. Cause if you like Vitani being Nala's daughter and she's going to be with Kopa. Than there shouldn't be a problem, But I don't really write stuff like this but its for the story. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

Hortense paced out side the nursery cave. Sienna had went to labor not to long along ago and he's beyond worried.

"I'm sure she's fine" said Jai trying calm the black king

Jai had stepped down when he heard Sienna was preagant again. Since then Sienna and Hortense has been fine rulers. Just then a very old Sarabi walked out with a smile.

"Congrats my king on a heathly boy"

Hortense smiled brightly before running in the cave. Sienna had just finished bathing the cub when she looked up at her mate. The cub was dark brown with the markings of a black tuff on his head.

"He's breath taking" purred Hortense

"What's his name?" Jai asked

"Prince Xavier" smiled Sienna

"A perfect name for the future king" said Jai with a smile

-X-

"Kopa can we talk?" Sky asked once Kopa entered their cave on the side of Pride Rock

"Sure what's wrong?"

Sky sighed, "Don't you feel some kind of way that your daughter isn't going to be queen. After all she's the oldest"

Kopa sighed deeply, "Not really. The law state the oldest cub of the queen and king gets the throne. Why?"

"Just thinking. Anyway I wanted to tell you something"

Kopa nuzzled his mate.

"Kopa we're going to be parents"

Kopa smiled goofy before nuzzling his mate.

-X-

Tai paced in his cave in his new home.

"What are you going to do?" Jett asked

"I really don't know how you're going to take over the Pride Lands" mumbled a brown lion with a sandy brown mane and yellow eyes

Tai's ears perked as he got an idea, "I got it!"

The two other lions looked at him with raised eye brows.

"What is it?"

Tai smiled evilly, "I'll used the brother and sister's new pride and joy against them!"

**Author's Note: So nonething much here, but you get the what's going to happen. Please tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well CSIMentalistTLK lover you're half right. Here's chapter two!**

"Mommy why do we have to see the crazy cat?" Asked a dark brown cub with a black tuff and green eyes

A golden cub rolled her orange eyes and giggled, "Because silly Mister Duma have to give us our check up"

Sienna smiled "Jahzara's right, honey its time for your check ups"

The family soon reached a cave by Rafiki's old tree. Where the cheetah came walking out with a goofy smile.

"Why the royals are here"

Xavier hid behind Sienna as Duma approached.

Duma chuckled "Well from here I can see the prince is in fine heath" then he turn towards the princess who smiled at him, "So is the princess"

Sienna smiled "Thanks Duma"

Duma smiled before retreating back in his cave.

"What now?" Xavier asked

"Well why don't you go play with your sister and Dawn" smiled the light brownish creamy gray queen

Xavier sighed before following his sister. The little dark brown cub followed his older half sibling to a water hole where a grayish brown cub with aqua blue eyes was chasing a red butterfly.

"Hey Dawn" smiled Jahzara

The cub stopped playing and ran over to give her older sister a head bump.

"Hey X" smiled Dawn

Xavier smiled half heartily before scampering off.

Jahzara rolled her eyes, "Don't pay him no mind. Let's play"

The two half sister soon engaged in a game of tag. As Xavier was exploring he didn't know of the danger that was watching him. The dark brown prince saw a lizard and was about to chase it when a grayish pale golden lion with sunset purple eyes jumped infront of him. Xavier was about to run but a large paw hit him sending him into the ground hard, head first.

The lion smiled evilly, "Welcome home son" before grabbing the cub and running across the borders

-X-

The sun was just about to set when Sienna and Sky set out for their cubs/cub. The two lionesses found their girls but Xavier was no where to found. Sienna decided to looked further out and when she did, tears formed in her eyes. There was blood on the ground and pieces of her son's fur lying around. Sienna fell to the ground as tears freely fell.

"Sienna.." But Sky was cut off by the sight

Sienna then noticed another scent. With mournful roar, the queen roared to the heavens, "Tai!"

**Author's Note: Well that was sad. I would of put more but I'm sleep and I wanted to get this out. So tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: CSIMentalistTLK lover, Yeah I feel bad for Sienna and Hortense. I changed Kopa and Sky's daughter name to Alley since I already the name 'Dawn' to Jai...well Hortense and Sienna's majordomo.**

"Are you sure?"

Sienna burst out with more tears as she cried, "Yes I saw the blood and smelt Tai's scent! He killed our boy!"

Hortense growled as he paced. Sienna cried loudly where her body shaked. Jai pulled his daughter in a hug as he tried to comfort her.

"We'll get through this" Jai said as ears of his own fell

-X-

Xavier woke with a groan, "Where am I?"

"You're in Riverland Pride"

Xavier looked up and his dark green eyes seen a grayish pale golden lion with purple eyes and a black mane.

"Who are you?"

"Why I'm your father, Tai"

Xavier tilted his head, "You're my father?"

Tai nodded, "Yes. You're my only son, Damion"

Xavier didn't know what to say as he's processing what he heard.

Tai smiled at his nephew._ With this cub I'll be able to take over the Pride Lands and take my rightful place as king. _

-X-

"Hey sis. You alright?" Asked the grayish brown lioness cub

Jahzara sniffed up some tears, "Its all my fault! I should of had a better eye on him!"

Alley nuzzled her sister, "Hey. Its not your fault. I'm sure Xavier thinks so too" then her teal eyes brighten as she smiled, "So...how those it feel to know you're going to be queen"

"I don't want it! If it means it will bring Xavier back!" The golden princess cried

Alley just rubbed her sister's back as tears fell from her eyes.

-X-

"Mom!" Shouted a cloudy grey cub with blue eyes and a black eyes

Taka smiled at her son, "Yes sweetie"

"Uncle Thresh taught me some fighting skills"

Taka nodded, "Oh really"

Thresh came walking over chuckling, "You little traitor"

The cub giggled as his mother and uncle nuzzled him.

"Hey Nash, you want to race home" said Thresh with a playful smile

"Yeah" the prince playfully growled before running off

"Hey! No fair!" Thresh called out

"You better start running"

Thresh ran after his nephew. Taka smiled before shaking her head and running after her son and brother.

Author's Note: What did you think? By the way _Damion _means _to kill_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yeah I feel bad for Xavier too. Poor thing, and yes he lost his memory. I'm not sure how he gets it back but till thing here's chapter four! Enjoy!**

Nash laid under stars in-between his mother's paws.

"Mama?"

Taka smiled and nuzzled her son, "Yes honey"

"When can I see my other uncle?"

Taka looked from her son to her mate, who was lying down next to her.

Suma smiled, "I'm in for a family trip. But I'm afraid I can't go"

Nash sighed in disappointment.

Suma nuzzled his son, "But that doesn't mean you and your mother can't go"

Nash's eyes brightened, "Really"

Suma nodded as Taka nuzzled her mate, "You're so sweet"

Suma chuckled, "I know" before nuzzling back

-X-

Morning in the Pride Lands wasn't as jolly as most mornings. The kingdom had gather around the place where their prince was 'killed'.

Duma sat on hill top and begin the service with a heavy sigh, "Today we say goodbye to a prince who bearly began to live"

As the service was going on two rhinos pushed a boulder to the spot where Xavier's blood was spilled. Sienna cried on Hortense mane as her parents tried to comfort her. The pride was gathered around with their head low. Jahzara sat not far from her mother. Tears fell like waterfalls. Xavier her friend and little brother and now he's gone. After the service everyone went back to their homes as they pride went back to Pride Rock.

"Jaz?"

The golden cub was still sitting when her mother nuzzled her.

"Jaz, you alright?"

"I miss him"

Sienna pulled the cub close, "I do too"

-X-

When Sienna returned she was surprised to see her auntie.

"Taka" the Pride Lands' queen called

The dark brown lioness smiled as she ran over and head bumped her niece.

"I'm so sorry"

Sienna sighed as her aunt nuzzled her.

"How you holding, dear?"

"I miss him but we'll get through. Some how"

Taka smiled then she looked at the golden cub, "Who's this little one?"

Sienna smiled, "My oldest cub, Jahzara"

Taka nodded, "I have a cub myself"

Just then Nash came running over.

"Mom, this place is awesome"

Taka and Sienna chuckled.

"Sie, this is my and Suma's son Nash"

Sienna smiled at her cousin, "He's cute"

Jahzara rolled her orange eyes,_ not like X was_. Her eyes widen as she gasped. _Where there that come from?_ Shook her head to get rid of the thoughts.

"You ok honey?" Sienna asked unaware of her daughter's inner fight

Jahzara nodded, "Yeah"

Sienna smiled, "Why don't you go show Nash around"

"Ok..." The golden cub looked at Nash and smiled "Come on"

Nash smiled and followed the princess.

**Author's Note: So nothing much here. Just the service for Xavier and Nash coming to the Pride Lands. So what did you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Yeah Nash is pretty cute. Here's chapter five!**

"Damion!"

The small dark brown cub slowly walked over to where his father stud.

"Have you wondered why we're here?"

Damion shook his head as his father paced, "Well we were exiled! Denied our right to the throne! The king he killed your mother and queen sat and watched!"

Damion was just burden with emotions, "Why would they do that?"

"To get us out the way! They are evil and need to be killed!"

"What are you going to do?"

Tai looked at the cub and smiled evilly, "Nothing. You're going to take care of it"

Damion's emerald green eyes widen in fear as his father picked him up roughly and walked away.

-X-

"Hey Jazzy" smiled Alley as once she seen her sister head over to the water hole

Jahzara head bumped her sister, who laughed.

"Al, meet Nash. He's my cousin and a prince"

Alley looked at the cloudy gray cub and smiled, "Hi I'm Alley"

Nash kissed her paw, "A pleasure meeting you, **Zuri**"

Alley blushed, "Such a Romeo"

Jahzara rolled her eyes, "Oh brother"

-X-

Sienna was resting in the cave with Sky, Nia, Nala, Sarafina, Sarabi, Sky, and Sherise. They were resting around Sienna who was lying on the rise rock in the cave.

Sienna smiled, "Ladies I have some...freshing news"

Nia looked up at her granddaughter, "You know Sky said she had some news to share too"

Everyone looked at the grayish brown lioness.

"I do, but I don't want to steal the queen's thunder"

Sienna smiled, "How about we say it together"

Sky smiled, "I like that"

The lionesses looked at their queen and pride mate with curious eyes. But what came out of their mouths shocked them.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? What do you think Sienna and Sky's announcement is? You most likely know this but **_**Zuri **_**means **_**Beautiful**_**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: We'll see CSIMentalistTLK lover and thanks for the review.**

"Boss" shouted a medium brown lion with a sandy brown mane and yellow eyes

Tai walked out of a cave and snarled, "If you don't keep your voice down!"

The lion shrunk back, "Sorry sir"

Tai sighed, "What did you want, Barka?"

"I got news that your sister is expecting again"

Tai smiled as a confused looked appeared on Barka's face.

"Sir, why are you happy?"

"Because! If my plan fails he'll be angry to know his real parents replaced him!"

Barka smiled in return, "Nothing can go wrong"

Tai smiled evilly as he repeated, "Nothing can go wrong"

-X-

"Jazzy"

The golden princess was lying down as Alley and Nash were in a heated game of tag when Sienna walked over.

"Hey why aren't you playing?"

Jahzara smiled half heartily, "I didn't really feel like it"

Sienna looked from her daughter and seen the sun setting before looking at Alley and Nash. Nash just pinned the younger cub when he saw his oldest cousin.

"Sienna!" Nash yelled as he and Alley ran over

Sienna nuzzled both cubs, "Its getting late. You two should head home. Tell everyone that Jazz's with me"

The cubs nodded before racing towards Pride Rock.

Sienna looked at her daughter and sighed, "You miss him? Don't you?"

Jahzara nodded as tears fell.

"I remembered when my dad said that all of the greats are up there. Even Uncle Kopa?"

Jahzara looked at the sky that were now dotted with stars.

"Do you think X's up there?"

Sienna looked to ground as tears slid down her face, "I have no doubts"

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie"

Jahzara sniffed up some tears, "You'll never forget him right?"

Sienna pulled the cub close as tears poured out of her closed eyes, "Never! Even though I'm expecting another cub now, Xavier will always have a place in our hearts!"

Jahzara just hugged her mother's front leg and cried like her 'Great Grandpa' Simba did when he was a cub with Scar. Sienna hugged the golden cub closer as the cub cried loudly and her small body shook.

-X-

Jai was patrolling with Simba when a savannah hawk flew over.

Jai smiled, "Dawn what's the report" but that faded when he seen the young bird's face, "Dawn what's wrong?"

"There was a stampede during the hunt-"

Jai's eyes widen, "Is Sherise...Sienna ok?"

The bird nodded, "But Sarafina and Sarabi got caught!"

Simba eyes were just as wide as Jai's. Both golden lions cried "Are they alright?"

Dawn looked down and sighed, "They..."

**Author's Note: Ha! Payback for the cliffy you left on your last chapter CSIMentalistTLK lover! But all in good fun! What did you think? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm glad you like the chapter, CSIMentalistTLK lover. I thought it would be more drama and what not with another cub. Also I could write more and just to let you know, Damion/Xavier's tuff is now changed to muddy brown.**

Damion followed his father to a flied that's full on thorns.

"Why are we here?" Asked the dark brown cub as the afternoon wind ruffed up his muddy brown tuff

"Training"

Damion was beyond scared as Tai pushed him to the thorns.

"You must crawl through and come on the other side without wounds"

Damion's small body began to shake as he crawled closer. The cub stopped and looked at Tai with pleading eyes.

"Do I have to?"

Tai's eyes flared as he snarled, "Go!"

Tears fell from the cub's green eyes as he crawled through the thorn bush. Each step made the sharp plants dig further and deeper into him. He cringed as he felt the sharp twigs perice his fresh wounds. When Damion appeared at the end, Tai was there wait with a large white lion. The lion was huge, compare to Tai and wiser. The only reason why he's doing this is to protect his pride and family. The lion had a massive flowing Smokey grey mane with midnight blue eyes.

When Tai's eyes landed on the cub he snarled, "Do it again!"

Damion had blood oozing out of his wounds as thorns stud out most of his body. Damion's eyes watered as he sulked back to the entrance and crawled back through.

"That wasn't called for"

Tai growled, "I decide what's best"

The lion sighed there was no getting into this one. He just prayed the cub will get through this alive.

-X-

"...they didn't make it"

Jai and Simba's eyes began to tear as they turn and race to the hunting ground. When they got there the pride was gathered in a circle. As the two approached they made way. Once in sight the two lions broke down in sobs. There on the ground laid the lifeless bodies of Sarabi and Sarafina.

-X-

Damion winched as the large white lion picked out the thorns from his fur.

"Thank you mister"

"Harrison" smiled the cub

Damion would of replied but Tai entered the cave.

"You have sparring lessons tomorrow! So I sujest you get all your sleep!"

Harrison sighed, "Its ok, I know a friend who will help us with your training"

Damion yawned and Harrison smiled before grabbing the sleepy cub and heading for the another cave.

**Author's Note: Man Tai's cruel! Poor Saffy and Rabi! May they R.I.P.! So what did you think?"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Yeah last chapter was sad, CSIMentalistTLK lover. But as for Xavier/Damion he's going to do through a whole lot more.**

Time went on and soon its time for Sienna to give birth. But she wasn't the only one, Sky also went into labor.

"I hope she's ok"

For second and third time fathers Hortense and Kopa were just as nervous and shaken as if it were their first.

Simba chuckled, "I'm sure they both are"

Just then Nala walked out with a beaming smile.

"The mothers are fine"

The fathers took deep breathes as they relaxed.

Nala laughed, "You two had nothing to worry about"

"Can we see them?" Kopa asked

Nala nodded and the two new fathers ran into the cave. Kopa reached his mate first since she was lying in a corner closer to the entrance.

Sky smiled at her mate, "Kopa meet your son, Ijayo"

Kopa smiled as he looked at his son. Ijayo didn't have fur like his or Sky's. Ijayo's fur ran between light pale yellow to cream. His eyes were a dazzling deep brown.

"He's handsome" purred Kopa as he nuzzled his mate before nuzzling his son

In the back of the cave Sienna laid with her new cub in her paws. When Hortense walked over the queen smiled.

"Come on, she won't bite...yet" smiled Sienna when she seen her mate stop a few feet away

Hortense gulped and walked over where he was in awe.

"What's her name?"

Sienna smiled and licked her daughter's head, "Kito"

Hortense smiled brightly as he nuzzled his mate, "I'm proud of you"

Sienna nuzzled back before nuzzling her cub.

-X-

Damion flew through the air and landed on the ground hard. Damion slowly got up as blood dripped from his wounds on his face and body.

"You got to block the hit!" Tai roared, "Again!"

Damion braced himself and tried to move but the hit came to fast and landed on the cub's body with a hard force. Damion tried to get up but he couldn't.

"Get up!" Tai growled

Damion tried again but he was to wreak to stand.

"Tai!"

The grayish pale golden lion turned with a snarl and saw Harrison.

"Leave him be, he's needs to rest!"

Tail got in the older lion's face, "Who are you to give orders!"

Harrison snorted, "You'll never get anywhere with these harsh training! He's just a cub!"

Tai growled "I don't care! When I done he'll be the most brutal lion in Africa!"

Harrison watched Tai stalk off with disapproval before walking over to the weak cub. The white lion lower his muzzle and picked the cub up and headed for his own cave.

**Author's: So what did you think? Xavier/Damion has it harsh but its to make him a ruthless killer I intend him to be like. By the way even though **_**Kito **_**is a boys name, I used it for the princess because it means **_**jewel**_**. **_**Ijayo **_**means **_**second born.**_


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was high in the sky and the sound of children laughter filled the air. The cubs were in the middle of hide n seek. The three oldest cubs were far from their teen years as their younger compaions were little behind. Sienna sat on the peak with Jai and Simba.

"They're growing so fast" said Sienna full of pride

Simba and Jai smiled thinking the same thing.

Sienna sighed her happy, prideful freatures dropped, "Dad, grandpa. I been thinking..."

Simba smile dropped also as he looked at his adopted granddaughter, "About what?"

"My heir"

Jai looked at his daughter full of concern, "What about her?"

"I think Jahzara should rule"

Simba and Jai's eyes widen, "But that's against pride law!" They both reminded

"Yeah, but I am queen and I think **my **oldest should rule!"

Simba sighed "There's a way that could work"

"How?" both father and daughter asked

"She must marry royal blood"

-X-

"What! Are you crazy!" Kopa roared

"I don't see the issue! Both are of your cubs are going to rule and you're putting up a fuss! If anything it should be me or Hortense putting up the fuss!" Sienna growled

"But their brother and sister!" Kopa cried

"You don't think I know that! But they're half siblings and it should put some space between them"

"You defiantly lost it! I don't know why mother and father let you rule!"

Sienna was taken back as tears formed.

"You or your father is of royal blood! I don't know why they let the both of you rule!"

Sienna ran off with hot steaming tear falling.

"That was uncalled for, Kopa!"

The golden lion looked and saw his grandfather, Chumvi.

"Its the truth!"

"No its not! Jai and Sienna is your father's brother and niece. They are Kiara's brother and niece! They are Sarabi, Nala and Simba's son and granddaughter! They are of royal blood! They may not actually be related to Scar and Zira more but your blood line will always be their **family**!"

With that the dark brown lion walked away leaving his grandson to his thoughts.

-X-

Sienna was crying in her parents clearing when she was nuzzled. The queen sniffed up some tears and looked up to see Kopa standing over her.

"What do you want!" Sienna spat

Kopa sighed, "I'm sorry. For everything, I'm truly sorry. Maybe this could work but if any of them finds love we call it off"

Sienna nodded, "Agree"

-X-

"Hey where did everyone go!" Yelled Kito her cobalt blue eyes searching everywhere

She soon heard snickers and ran to the source and saw all four cubs hiding in a hollow log.

"Got 'ya!"

The cubs screamed and bolted out the log and a game of tag was on. Jazhara was running from her sister when she got pounced on. She and her attacker went rolling till she found her self on the ground staring into deep brown orbs.

"Ijayo get off!"

Ijayo laughed before getting off and shouted "Ha the mighty pouncer has been pinned! Jazzy's it!" Before running off

"Hey how did he get to be it? I thought Kito was it"

The black princess walked over and said "I was then I tagged him. So now you're it"

Jahzara sighed, "Nah, I don't want to play anymore"

"Why not?" Kito frowned

"I just not in mood anymore" was all the golden cub said before heading back home

-X-

Night time time came and Jahzara sat at the peak.

"X, I hope you can hear me. I don't know what do. I'm competly lost without you...I miss you"

-X-

Damion was sleeping when he felt sadness and lonelyness crept into his soul. Little did he know those feelings is fuel to a dangerous fire.

**Author's Note: Well...um I'm speechless. Just, please leave a review, thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I'm glad you like the last two chapters CSIMentalistTLK lover. Glad for Harrison too. Also when when you read this chapter, when you're imagine Kane think about the Great Prince from Bambi.**

A very large middle age dark red wolf was taking a afternoon stroll when his puphood friend came walking over.

"Hey" they greeted before head bumping one another

"So tell me why I haven't seen no little Hendersons running around" laughed Jai

The wolf glared at the large golden lion before sighing, "Just haven't met the right one"

Jai's playful features faded as he bumped heads, "Don't worry, she's out there"

-X-

A beautiful very large white teen wolf neon blue eyes sat watching Damion race around a long track. She nodded as she notice the cub picking up speed. Soon a out of breath cub crossed the finish line. Which the wolf made with her claws.

"How...was...that...Katie?" Damion breathed

The wolf smiled, "You're picking speed and that's a good sign" then she turns her head to look at a brown white tail deer with very large antlers and medium brown eyes, "Isn't that right Kane?"

The deer nodded, "Soon you will be ready for your next step in training"

Damion yawned and stretched, "Well I'll go rest. I got a lot of training tomorrow"

Katie and Kane nodded and watched the dark brown cub walk away. Katie sighed once Damion was gone.

"Katelyn what's wrong?" Kane asked concern filling his eyes

"Its nothing important, Kay" smiled Katie

Kane looked unsure but decided to drop it.

"Grab my antlers" commanded Kane

Damion took deep breathes before pouncing. Kane moved his head up which was a result of Damion flying head fort into a rock.

"Oooh" Katie winched as she felt the pain

Kane chuckled, "You got to focus"

Damion swayed before shaking his dizziness off. The dark brown cub got low and pounced. Kane turned his head and Damion went soaring into a nearby creek. Damion resurfaced and spit water out. Katie couldn't help the giggles that escaped her muzzle.

"You have to keep focus" reminded Kane

Damion pouted before sinking back into the water.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? I had to have Kane there for a special part of Xavier/Damion's training. By the way some of Xavier/Damion's training is from Bambi II. Also **_**Katelyn/Katie**_** means **_**Pure **_**and **_**Kane **_**means **_**Fighter**_**.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I'm glad you like them CSIMentalistTLK lover. Cause they're going to be a big part of Xavier/Damion's journey.**

Damion followed Kane to a cliff where the deer stud tall and closed his eyes.

Noticing this Damion asked, "Uh...What are you doing"

"Observing"

"Oh observing. What's observing?"

Kane looked speechless. He never had that question asked to him, so how can he answer it.

"Well, it's difficult to explain."

Damion looked down in disappointment, "Oh."

Kane took a deep breath, "You have to look, listen and smell, all at the same time."

Damion smiled as he closed his eyes and stud tall, "Oh, I can do that."

Kane chuckled, "Look, listen, smell. Try to feel the forest around you."

Damion opened a eye,"I don't feel anything."

"Animals playing in a field."

Damion opened his eyes and looked at the stag with awe, " How do you know?"

"I feel it in my hooves. If there was danger, they'd know to stop, and-"

"But wouldn't you be scared?" Damion asked

"Perhaps, but I would still run to them. A prince may be afraid, but he-"

"Wow you're a prince?"

Kane smiled "No you are"

Damion looked down, "Oh right" then he looked at Kane and smiled, "You know everything.

Kane chuckled, "Not everything." The he started to head down a slope, "Well, the forest is waiting".

Damion sighs and head another way but stops at Kane's voice, "Are you coming?"

The cub smiles and runs over to the stag, "Oh! Sure!"

As Damion and Kane was walking Damion was trying to feel the forest as he chanted, "Feel the forest. Feel the forest. Feel the forest".

Kane was walking ahead but turned and yelled Damion!" Just as the dark brown cub walked into a tree

Damion smiled sheepishly, "Felt it."

-X-

"Ok try to grab my antlers but try to observe" instructed Kane

A teen Damion took a deep breathe and closed his green eyes. He felt the ground shake, he also felt Kane's movements. With a growl the teen pounced and latched a paw on the antlers.

"I did it" Damion exclaimed

Katie smiled, "We knew you could"

The next day Damion was set at the thorn bush. With a deep breath he started to crawl through. This time he took his time and focus on his training. Damion came out with no wounds.

Tai smiled, "You're ready for the next step"

-X-

"Hey beautiful"

A teen Jahzara rolled her eyes, "What do you want Ijayo"

A teen Ijayo smiled as he blew his growing dark reddish brown mane out of his brown eyes, "Just want to talk"

"About what Ijayo?"

"Oh well-"

Jahzara sighed, "Look you seem like a nice guy but you're not my type of guy. Sorry" with that the future queen headed home

**Author's Note: So the cubs are teens. What did you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thank you CSIMentalistTLK lover for the review and X will return soon.**

"Hey sis" giggled a teen Kito

Jahzara was walking when her sister came over.

"Hey kitty" smiled Jahzara

"You ready for our hunt tomorrow?"

Jahzara sighed, "Not really"

"Well I am! I can't wait to take down something and show it to Ijayo"

Jahzara looked at her black fur sister and smiled, "You like Jayo?"

Kito blushed, "Yeah"

Jahzara smiled, "You two would be perfect for each other"

Kito nuzzled her sister and smiled, "Thanks sis"

-X-

Barka landed on his back hard with a groan. Damion stud above him with a sneer on his face. The once innocent cub look has long gone disappeared into a heartless killer. Harrison, Katie and Kane sat looking with disapproval looks.

Tai came walking over with a evil grin, "My son, you are ready"

Damion looked up his green eyes now dull and lifeless as his small muddy brown mane blew in the breeze.

"Tomorrow we enact our plan of revenge"

Damion's features turned into a sinister way, "Yes sir"

Tai smiled, They will think twice about double crossing me.

-X-

"Um..Al can we talk?" Asked a teen Nash

Ally looked up from the water hole and smiled, "Sure"

Nash sighed, "Look I'm going to be leaving soon so I wanted to tell you I...I want you to be my girlfriend"

Alley's eyes widen, "You get to the point don't you?"

Nash smiled as he nodded.

Alley walked over and nuzzled into Nash black mane, "I'll love to be your girlfriend"

Nash smiled brightly and two nuzzled lovingly un the star filled night sky.

-X-

Mufasasighed, "Things don't look to good down there"

"They're not"

Mufasa looked and seen an cream almost white lioness with a dark brown dorsal stripe running down her face and stopping between her blue eyes.

"Bianca, what should I do?"

The lioness smiled, "Upendi"

Mufasa eyes widen, "But I did that with Kovu and Kiara"

Bianca nodded, "Yes. And that's exactly what my great grands needs. Its also the only way the Pride Lands will be saved"

"But they're siblings"

"Half. And love is hard to find, things will work out" Bianca smiled before disappearing into the clouds

Mufasa looked at the lioness, the lioness who birthed his sister in-law and wondered what went wrong.

**Author's Note: Aww poor Jazz! Everyone finding romance minus her. But what did you think? What did you think about Bianca?"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I'm glad you like the chapter CSIMentalistTLK lover. Things are about to change and a major one too.**

Duma was in his cave when a strong breeze flew in and blew around the cheetah.

Duma smiled, "Mufasa! Good to hear from you"

The wind blew violently around a picture of Tai.

"The brother of the queen is up to no good? Huh?"

Then the wind blew around a picture of a brown cub.

Duma's brown eyes widen, "He's alive!" Then he caught on, "This is not good"

The wind blew around a picture of a golden lioness and the brown cub.

"What! You want them together!" Duma cried

'Upendi'

The cheetah heard Bianca's silky voice in his ear.

Duma sighed, "I hope you two know what you're doing!"

-X-

Jahzara took a deep breathe before descending down the path with Kito following. They stopped once they got infront of Sienna and Hortense.

Sienna smiled brightly, "You two have come a long way. Today you go out and to show you're young lionesses"

The princesses smiled at their mother's words before hugging her. While Kito hugged her father, Jahzara ran and nuzzled Kopa.

"You'll do just fine" purred the golden tan lion

Jahzara nuzzled back before running over to Kito who now was at the edge. With a nod from Sienna the two ran off.

-X-

"Barka! Jett! You two start the stampede"

The two lions nodded and ran off in the direction they were told to go. They ran til they came apound a herd of antelope. They saw on the other side the princesses stalking closer. Jett looked at his partner and nodded. With a growl they sent the herd straight for the princesses.

On a high hill sat Damion and Tai.

Tai smiled evilly at his plan unfolding, "The plan is in motion. Go!"

Damion ran down with a snarl and a heartless look.

-X-

"So what are we going to hunt? I know, we should hunt a rhino!"

Jahzara rolled her eyes, "Kito hush! We're nearing the herd. Don't want to spook them!"

Kito nodded and slitently followed her sister through the grass. Soon they started to feel the ground shake.

"Jazz! What's going on!?" Kito cried

The golden lioness looked up and gasped, "Stampede! Run!"

The two lioness ran the ran they came but some how they got separated and now Jahzara is caught in the middle. The golden princess ran as fast as she could,but her lungs burned for air as her paws hurt from running. Just as she thought to give up a dark brown blur tackled her out of the way. Jahzara coughed as the dust from the stampede got in her throat. Soon it cleared and the princess slowly and weakly stud up. She looked around and her eyes widen when she saw a well build dark brown lion with a muddy brown mane and green eyes. _He's handsome!_

"Um...thank you"

The lion snorted as Sienna, Kito and the pride came running up.

"Oh Jazz, you're alright" cried Sienna as she and Kito nuzzled the golden lioness

Jahzara nuzzled back before pulling away, "I would of been dead if it wasn't for him"

Sienna looked at the male and felt her heart drop. This lion remind me so much of her baby. She could still tell he had a cub face, since its framed by his bangs from his mane.

"I'm Queen Sienna and I thank you for saving my daughter and the future queen"

The lion dipped his head.

"I would like to you to join us for a feast" continued the queen

The lion bowed his head, "I'm grateful, your highness"

Sienna smiled and turned to head back to Pride Rock.

"Hey. I'm Jahzara by the way" smiled The golden princess as she walked in step with the lion

"Damion" said the lion as cold as he could be

Jahzara didn't really pay it no mind, "So um..."

Damion stopped turned to face the golden lion, "Listen princess, I'm not hear to make friends! I don't need them!"

Jahzara was speechless. She watched the dark brown lion disappear into the darkness of the savannah with the rest of her family and pride. With a heavy sigh she followed behind.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Damion's cold isn't he?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Thank you CSIMentalistTLK lover for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Damion woke up and stretched before standing up.

"Morning"

Damion groaned before looking at the golden princess, "What did I tell you last night, princess?"

Jahzara sighed, "I heard but my mom wants me to show you around"

"Well I don't need no tour guide!" Damion snapped, "I'll show myself around" with that the dark brown lion walked off

"He's some hero"

Jahzara turned around to be faced with her sisters.

"I told you she would be with him" giggled Kito

"You got it bad I can tell"

Jahzara glared at the grayish brown lioness, "How is that!"

Ally smirked, "That's how Kitty look when Ijayo is around"

Jahzara blushed with was well seen under her her bright fur.

"I kinda do like him"

Ally and and Kito smiled knowingly.

"We think its more than like! But we got to go"

Jahzara looked up with curious eyes, "Where are you two going?"

"Our boys are waiting!" Smiled Ally

Jahzara tilted her head.

"Nash taking me to breakfast and Ijayo is taking Kito some where special"

Jahzara smiled, "I'm happy for you two"

Ally and Kito smiled warmly before walking away, going their own directions. Once her sisters were gone, the princess sighed deeply before turning and walked away going in any direction.

-X-

Katie sighed heavily.

Kane chuckled, "Worried?"

Katie nodded, "Very"

"Why don't you go in there and keep a eye on him and I bring any news that come up"

Katie smiled and nuzzled the deer friendly before running off.

-X-

Henderson was patrolling the borders when he seen a white blur run across the Pride Lands. With a raised eye brow, the red wolf ran after the source. Once in sight hour noticed it was a wolf, a teen one at that.

"Hey! Stop"

Katie looked back and seen Henderson on her tail and stopped. When Henderson got up close, he breathe was taken away. She's beautiful! Henderson shook his head and looked the wolf in her beautiful neon blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Henderson and just wanted to know what are you doing in the Pride Lands"

"Oh well I'm looking for a friend"

Henderson tilted his head and pinned his ears, "I don't recall seeing any other wolves. You're the first I seen since my parents"

"Oh no! I'm looking for a lion, Damion"

Henderson raised his eye brow, "How do you know he was here?"

Katie smiled, "Oh..well we were going to enter together but he seen a lioness in the middle of a stampede and went to help. I went after him and got lost. So I decided to head out in the morning"

"Well I can take you to him. Follow me"

Katie breathed out in relief before following the older wolf.

"I didn't get your name"

Katie smiled, "Katelyn but I like to be called Katie"

Henderson chuckled, "You remind me of my mother"

"How so?"

Henderson smiled sadly remembering his parents, "My mom's name was Isabella but my dad said she prefer to be called Bella and if you do call her Isabella, she won't hesitate to rip your throat out"

Katie giggled, "I like her. She reminds me of my mother"

Henderson smiled, "I'm glad. So no parents"

Katie sighed, "I left the pack a little over a year. I had to leave. My sisters had mates and I didn't"

"Oh. Well maybe there's someone out here"

Katie smiled at the red wolf, "Maybe"

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Now I ask you, have you ever seen the movie **_**Alpha and Omega?**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Yeah you're right CSIMentalistTLK lover. She will freak but will love blind all of that!**

Henderson and Katie approached Pride Rock and was greeted by Sienna and Jai.

"Who's your friend, Uncle Henderson?" Sienna asked

"This is Katie and she's looking for Damion. They were separated by the stampede"

Sienna nodded, "Well you're welcome to stay here. He's out with my daughter now. They should be back soon"

Katie bowed, "Thank you your highness"

Sienna dipped her head and went back in the cave with her father.

"So what now?"

Henderson smiled, "I can show you around"

Katie smiled back, "I'll like that"

-X-

"Tai you're allies are here" announced Jett

Tai smirked, "Send them in"

Three male and one female allies walked in the cave where Tai sat.

"I still don't see why you're doing this!"

One with green, orange eyes sneered, "We finally see that you were right"

"Yeah! You should rule!" Growled one with light green eyes

Tai looked at the last two allies, "What about you two? What do you got against my brother and sister?"

"They are not fit to rule! I'm sure my mate will agree with that!" Snarled one with teal eyes

"And I agree! They don't belong on the throne!" Growled the last one with electric blue eyes

Tai smiled evilly, "It'll be a pleasesure working with all of you"

-X-

Jahzara was deep in thought. Her sisters and brother has found love, she's the only one. The golden princess was so deep in thought that she didn't pay much attention to where she was going till she bumped into something.

"You should watch where you're going!"

Jahzara shook the dizziness off before looking at the voice. To only see Damion.

"Oh sorry" was all Jahzara said before walking away

Damion watched the lioness walk away with a cold glare. He snorted before turning and heading back to Pride Rock.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Damion will become nice soon. But did you think about the allies? Who do you think they are? And its important you tell me if you seen **_**Alpha and Omega**_** before chapter seventeen or eighteen!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I'm glad you like the chapter. I asked if you seen the **_**Alpha and Omega**_** cause I'm going to use some of their charters for Katie's back story. So now I hope you enjoy!**

The next morning Jahzara got up and decided to partice her hunting. Her prize was young zebra foal. The golden princess got low the ground and stalked over. She was about to move a paw when...

"You'll never catch prey like that!" A voice sneered

Jahzara sighed before turning to face the voice, "You don't seem like the caring type"

"I don't! I just don't want to be embrassrass!"

Jahzara raised an eye brow as the dark brown lion, "Shouldn't I be the one embraressed!"

Damion chuckled, "Yea and no! Since I'm apart off your pride, I'll be embraaress to have a pride member that don't know how to hunt!"

Jahzara rolled her orange eyes, "I can take care of myself"

"I doubt that!"

Damion smiled, "So you think you got what it takes to be a rouge? Huh?"

Jahzara smirked, "You want to bet?"

Damion laughed, "I hate to take meat from a lioness"

"Oh you won't be" Jahzara smiled before trotting off

Damion smirked and shook his head before walking after the princess.

-X-

"Hey bro, Sky where you two been?" Kopa asked after seeing his mate and brother walked up

"Oh...hey Kopie!" Smiled Kiba his electric blue eyes shining

"We were patrolling and lost track of time" Sky said nuzzling her mate

"Oh...well" Kopa didn't get to finish his sentence because Thresh and Suma walked up

"Hey" smiled Kopa

"Hey"

"What's up"

"We weren't expecting you two" said Kopa

Just then Sienna and Taka walked over with Nash.

"Honey" cried Taka before running over and nuzzling her mate

"Where's Sala?" Asked Sienna

Thresh took a deep breathe before looking at the queen with green-orange eyes, "She back home watching over the kingdom"

Sienna nodded, "Well I'll see you all later" with that the light brownish gray creamy queen walked down the rocky stairs

"What was that about?" Nash asked

"Nothing you need to worry about, son" Suma said as a flash went across his light green eyes

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Do you have some kind of idea of who the allies are now?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: You're right CSIMentalistTLK lover. Here's chapter seventeen, enjoy!**

"Haha! Did you see the look on her face! Priceless!"

Damion laughed, "Yeah that was funny"

Jahzara smiled, "You're not a stick in the mud after all"

Damion snorted, "I can have fun"

Jahzara rolled her eyes, "Yeah right!"

Damion smirked before tagging the princess and running off.

"Hey!" Jahzara growled before running after the lion

Jahzara pounced and sent the two rolling which ended with Jahzara on the bottom.

"Who's the stick in the mud?" Damion smirked

Jahzara smiled, before she knew what she was doing she reached up and licked Damion's cheek. Damion looked at the lioness under him. Jahazra snapped out of her trance and stared at the lion.

"I'm...sorry"

Damion was quite for a few moments before saying, "No you're not!"

Jahzara's eyes widen.

"You have a crush on me. Don't you?"

Jahzara blushed, "Is it that oblivious?"

Damion smirked, "Very" then he lowered his muzzled to her ear, "Do you want me to make your dreams come true?"

Jahzara only nodded, her voice lost some where. Damion smirked before crashing his muzzle to the princess. As the sun began to set, the two began to tangle in a passion of lust and blinding love.

-X-

"So what can you tell me about your pack, if you want?" Said Henderson

He and Katie was taking a tour around the Pride Lands.

Katie sighed, "Well I was born to alphas Winston and Eve. I have two sisters, Kate and Lilly. I'm the middle child"

"Isn't it odd you're name is Katie and you have a sister name Kate?"

Katie nodded, "But there, my mother had me used my birth name. I never really did get along with my mother. At least until me and Kate came back from Alpha School. I guess Kate was always mommy's favorite"

Henderson felt bad for the girl and nuzzled her. Katie felt surprised but nuzzled back.

**Author's Note: Can you say love is in the air! Haha! But what did you think?**


	18. Discontinued Until Further Notice!

**IMPORTANT AUNNOUNCEMENT-**

I have come to the fact that you, CSIMentalistTLK lover don't like the main pairing and I understand, I'll go with this another way. So I ask for OCs important need of OCs! I'm sorry for the disapointment! Till next time time see ya.

_P.S.- I'm aslo making a Lion King version of Twilight soon. So be prepared!_


End file.
